


Mission to Vra'kes

by SeekHim



Series: A New Start [4]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Friendship, Gen, Kirk on a different ship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2018-12-25 20:41:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12043884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeekHim/pseuds/SeekHim
Summary: It's supposed to be a routine diplomatic mission. But when is Kirk's life ever routine?





	1. Preparations

_Captain’s Log_  
_Stardate: 2259. 9.30_

 _The Saratoga has spent the past twenty five days performing planetary studies on Ingri V, the fifth planet  
_ _of a Type A white star. The planet was M class and smaller than Earth with low_ gravity and absolutely   
**humongous** lifeforms.

 _I landed the ship on the surface and turned our research vessel into a research base._   
_That was something that I never did with the Enterprise in the short time I commanded her,_   
_but I definitely think I’ll be doing it a lot with the Saratoga._ _It definitely pleased a lot of the crew,  
especially Dr McCoy, who likes to keep his feet on solid _ _ground as much as possible._

 _But now our studies are complete and we have once again taken to the space-ways._  
We will be heading to Vra’kes III in a few days. They’re hosting a conference and while the Saratoga   
may be a science vessel, Starfleet seems to think that her captain, James T Kirk, is good for diplomatic   
functions as well. Our role will be pretty minor, drop off some scientific data and talk to a few delegates.   
Admiral Pike will be there and so will Ambassador Spock. I’m looking forward to seeing them both.

 _First however, we will stop briefly at Starbase 29 to pick up an important passenger._   
_Although a science vessel, the Saratoga has been given the honor of transporting  
a noted Federation _ _ambassador._

_We’re enroute now and will arrive tomorrow afternoon._

_James T Kirk_

***************************************************************************

_Briefing Room_

“This is a singular honor for the _Saratoga_ ,” M’Ress’s pleasure was obvious.   
As Head of Communications she was the ship's unofficial ambassador/diplomat and always   
enjoyed putting her skills to use.  “Ambassador Neasha Syle has been Nlia’s representative   
to Earth since 2234 and has represented the Federation itself on occasion."

“I’m surprised they wanted us to transport her,” Kirk said. “We’re just a science vessel after all.”

“Apparently the Ambassador requested a smaller ship,” Thelin put in. “And you, Captain, are quite famous.”  
   
“Right. I’m still Starfleet’s Golden Boy, small ship or not. Still, this _is_ a small ship.   
I hope the Ambassador isn’t too upset over having small lodgings.”

“A _Delphis_ class may not be ideally suited for diplomacy,” the Andorian said in his usual straightforward  
manner; “but like all Starfleet vessels it provides accommodations for visiting guests and personnel.  
We may not be as well appointed as a _Constitution_ class, but our VIP quarters are more than adequate.”

“That’s true,” Kirk said; “And if she’s travelled all over the Federation I’m sure she’s stayed in smaller places.  
Still…” he looked at M’Ress, “Let’s do all we can to put a good face forward.”

M’Ress nodded and handed him a PADD. “I’ve prepared a list to familiarize the crew with the necessary  
protocols and suggestions. The Ambassador specifically requested that we dispense with the formalities  
normally associated with a visitor of her distinction, but I think that we can come up with something pleasant  
but low key during her time here.”

Kirk smiled at the Caitian. “I’m sure you’ll pull out all the stops, M’Ress.”

 


	2. Arrival

_Stardate: 2259. 10.1  
__Starbase 27_  
_Saratoga Airlock_  
3:00 PM

 _'Ambassador’s party approaching airlock,'_ the ship's computer announced.

Kirk and Thelin stood side by side with M’Ress slightly off to the side. The three watched as the airlock  
doors opened to reveal a middle aged Nlian woman who was followed by two males, one middle aged  
and the other in his late twenties.

Kirk studied her taking in as many details as possible. She appeared to be in her early to mid fifties  
and her dark brown skin revealed her to be from the Southern Lands of Nlia. She had dark black hair  
and large hazel eyes that sparkled with life. She wore a dress that was while elegant was by no means  
fancy and she, like her companions, carried a travel bag.

The ambassador stepped forward. “Captain Kirk.”

Kirk smiled and stepped forward as well. "Ambassador. On behalf of my crew I’d like to welcome you   
and your staff to the _Saratoga._ ”

She smiled. “Thank you, Captain. It's an honor to be here.”

Kirk turned to his officers. “May I present my First Officer, Commander Thelin and my Chief of Communications,  
Lieutenant M’Ress.”

The ambassador first turned to Thelin and spoke an Andorian greeting which he returned

“I'm always honored to speak with an Andorian,” the Ambassador said in Standard. “They were our friends   
and teachers long before we joined the Federation.”

 _Now that’s something I didn’t know,_ ” Kirk thought; _I’ll have to ask about that later._

The ambassador turned to M’Ress and purred a greeting in Caitian which the Communications officer   
returned with obvious pleasure.

She then turned her attention back to the Captain and motioned to the two Nlian males with her.  
“May I present my Chief of Staff and good friend, Zordain Chenaris. And my aide, Lorvis Keetel.”

“Welcome to you both. Ambassador, permit me to escort you to your quarters. After you’re settled in   
we can arrange for a tour.”

“I look forward to it, Captain.”

Kirk motioned to her travel bag. “Would you like someone to take that?

She smiled. “No, I’ve always been a big believer in ‘carrying my own weight’, as you say.”


	3. Are you a Queen?

_Saratoga Corridors  
_ 2 _:00 PM_

Kirk and Syle walked through the _Saratoga’s_ corridors. After unpacking she had taken him up on his offer of a tour.  
Usually on ships it was the First Officer who gave tours, but Kirk preferred to be as hands on as possible.  
Chenaris had opted out, intending to send the time in his quarters going over preparations for the upcoming  
conference with Keetals assisting him.

“I doubt you’ll see much of Zordain during this voyage,” Syle was saying. “He’s difficult to pry away from his work  
even at the best of times.”

"I can understand that," Kirk answered. "Commaner Thelin always seems to be everywhere on this ship  
at once, even during Gamma shift. I sometimes think he's allergic to leisure. Speaking of which,  
I hope that you and your staff found your accommodations comfortable. I understand that they may  
be smaller than you’re used to.”

Syle chuckled. “Captain, I’m used to smaller ships. I prefer them in fact. The largest ships ever made  
on my world were no larger than the _Saratoga_ and were only used for our Defense Fleet. The rest of our  
ships are much smaller. My people are not quite as obsessed with size as some. When most of your world  
is a desert and every resource precious, you learn not to waste anything, including space.  
We’ve also learned that smaller things tend to be the most valuable.”

Kirk smiled. “I’ve come to learn that as well. The _Saratoga’s_ class is smallest in the Fleet but she's my  
baby I wouldn’t trade her for...”

“Are you a Queen?”

Kirk startled at the unexpected voice and saw, peeking out of one of the corridors, three year old  
Trisha Deerhorn, daughter of one of his Security officers, Lieutenant Monica Deerhorn.

“Trisha!” Danielle Matthews, the ship’s civilian meteorologist hurried up behind her. “I’m sorry,  
Captain, Ambassador.  I don’t know how she got…”

The ambassador was smiling. “It’s alright. I enjoy seeing children, they're the hope for the future.”   
She moved closer to the three year old. “You asked me something, little one?”

Trisha was well known on the _Saratoga_ for her energy, and absolute fearlessness. She looked up  
at the ambassador and repeated her question. “Are you a Queen? You look like one and everybody’s  
been saying you’re important.”

Syle chuckled. “No child, I’m an ambassador. That’s a very important position, but I’m not a queen.  
My home planet, Nlia, never had kings or queens; our leaders are regarded as servants and protectors  
of the people, not rulers."

Trisha’s face brightened. “Nlia.That’s where Shylea's from.”

“Shylea?”

“My friend, Shylea L’Naym. She works in botany.”

“Well, I look forward to meeting her.”


	4. Sickbay

_Saratoga Sick Bay  
 _3:40 PM__

“And this is my Chief Medical Officer, Dr. Leonard McCoy.”

Ambassador Syle had requested to see Sickbay, having long had an interest in the healing arts and Kirk had happily obliged.   
The on duty members of the Medical Staff all stood side by side.

McCoy nodded politely at the ambassador. “Ambassador.”

Syle smiled. “Dr. McCoy. I’ve heard a lot about you. It’s an honor to finally meet you in person.”

McCoy gave a small smile as well, “Thank you, Ma’am. I’m honored as well.”

Kirk motioned to Belzoni. “This is Lieutenant Diana Belzoni, our Head Nurse.”

“I’m honored, Ma’am,” Belzoni said. 

“As am I. It’s always an honor to meet a healer.”

 Belzoni blushed slightly. “I’m just a nurse, Ma’am.”

“There is no ‘just’ Lieutenant,” Syle said firmly. “On Nlia all who practice the healing arts are regarded as Healers,   
whatever rank or position they are. Rather they perform surgery, run a diagnosis, transport a patient to a hospital,   
change bandages, run a scan, or give medicine, all of them work together to provide healing and care. And be it   
a surgeon, a primary care physician, a nurse, a paramedic, or an orderly, all are honored. 

Belzoni smiled brightly. “Thank you, Ma’am.”

Kirk smiled too and motioned to the third member of the staff present. “And this is Medical Assistant,   
Crewman Tuskaro Alyen.”

As she gazed at the young medic, the ambassador’s expression, although still warm, became solemn.   
She stepped forward and held out both hands. “Greetings, Younger Brother.”

Alyen hesitated a moment and then stepped forward and took her hands. “Greetings, Older Sister,” he said softly. 


	5. All are Kindred

_Medical Bay_

McCoy’s eyes widened. “Ambassador, I wasn’t aware that you and Crewmen Alyen were related.”

Syle smiled as she gently released Alyen’s hands. “We have no blood ties, Doctor, but we are still kindred.   
There are three types of kin: those related by blood, those who have chosen to be by sharing their souls   
and those who are born of Nlia.

“All Nlians are the sons and daughters of Nlia and the Giver of Life and all of us are kindred.   
All of us are brothers and sisters, as much as if we were born from the same womb and whenever   
two Nlians meet, they address each other as such, regardless of their rank or position.

Her eyes met Alyen’s again. “And I am honored to address you as such, Brother.”

Alyen was his usual quiet, slightly shy self, but he met the Ambassador’s gaze. “And I you…Sister,”   
he whispered.

Kirk was quiet for a moment. His Soul Siblings had told him about this, but to actually witness it….

_I wonder how many Federation ambassadors or Starfleet Admirals would acknowledge an ordinary,  
enlisted Crewmen? Not many._

He stepped forward and gently laid a hand on Alyen’s shoulder. “I’m honored to address him   
as my brother, as well, Ambassador. Crewman Alyen is my Soul Brother.”

The Ambassador’s gaze turned solemn. “He gave you a great gift and honor, Captain.   
Cherish it always.”

 Kirk’s gaze was just as solemn. “I do. I consider it one of the greatest honors ever given me.”


End file.
